Little Sister
by CloudySky1827
Summary: Ten years ago, Tsuna's twin sister left to Italy with her father one day. His father was asked "why" over and over again, but he said it was a secret. When she comes back to Namimori, ten years later, she becomes a skilled fighter and becomes another one of Tsuna's guardians. Hibari X OC. I'll try not to make Hibari extremely OOC.. (Thanks to Les Mis PhanGirl owo LAL!)
1. Reunion

"Dinoooo~~~ When are we getting there?" I complained.  
"Soon. Just stay put for a little longer, Tsukiko. Get some rest or something. Namimori is going to be completely different than Italy. and make sure you say your last name first."  
"Ugghhh. So inconvenient. And I know. I've lived here before." I grumbled and looked out the window. _'How will you be, Tsuna? Are you actually qualified as a mafia boss?'__  
_Giving one more glance outside, I slowly started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Tsukiko! wake up!" Dino called. "We're here." Glaring out the window, I noticed we were at an airport with a baby standing outside.  
"Uggghhh. This day just gets worse and worse. Why didn't you tell me Reborn was going to be here?" I groaned. Dino laughed. "Sorry, I didn't know he was coming.." Dino looked around outside and greeted Reborn. "Morning, Reborn!" Reborn ignored Dino who sweatdropped and gloomed in silence. He went past him and into the plane that I was in. I laughed at the sight of Dino being completely ignored.  
"Hi Reborn. Oh! Where am I staying? Am I staying with Tsuna?"  
Reborn smirked. "Yes. Just try not to let his stupidity rub off on you." I laughed. "Yes, yes."  
"You should get going now. You wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school for you, now would you?"  
"Guess not. Well, see you Reborn!" I got into the car with a gloomy Dino and drove off to school.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

"Tsuna, isn't your sister transferring here?" Yamamoto asked. I nodded in response.  
"10th you have a sister?" Gokudera shouted.  
"Yes.. She's my twin. We're fraternal twins." I sighed. "Reborn said that she's going to be another guardian, but I hope she can do it. i don't want another close friend or family getting hurt."  
Right then, the teacher walked in talking to my sister. _I hope she's nice.._

* * *

**_Tsukiko's POV._**

_"_I hope you have fun here, Tsukiko. If you have any problems, you can tell me, okay?" The teacher asked.  
"Yes. Thank you." I bowed my head and tried to escape from giving an introduction.  
"Ah. Tsukiko, you have to give us an introduction." _Damnit.  
_I sighed and walked back. "Hello. My name is Sawada Tsukiko. You may call me whatever you'd like." _Ugh. Being formal sucks._  
"Is that all?" the teacher asked. I nodded. "Okay. Then... Sit next to Kyoko. Could you please raise your hand?"  
_ah.._ "Wait, teacher I actually have a question.. Is there someone named Hibari Kyoya in this school?"

The teacher froze, speechless."W-what business do you have with him..?"  
"Eh? So he's here?!" Going out of character, i suddenly became excited. "where? What class is he in?"  
"It's best if you don't see him.. But.. if you insist.. Tsunayoshi, take some time to reunite yourself with your sister.. and take her to the reception room.."  
_'WHAT? WHY ME?!'_ Tsuna thought. "okay.."  
Tsuna was taking forever, making me grab his hand and pull him with me to the hall.  
"Hurry up, Tsunaaaa" I complained.  
"Tsukiko, you really shouldn't go.."  
"WHY!?" i demanded. "Just take me there, and stand outside if you want then."  
"No.. I'm going with you." He sighed and looked like he really regretted saying it.

Minutes later, we arrived in front of doors with a tag on top labeled _RECEPTION ROOM._ _Why is everyone so afraid of him? Last time i remembered, he was so cute and nice. Did he change that much?_ I thought. I knocked on the door and heard a deep and cold voice.  
_  
_"What do you want?" The voice demanded. It sent shivers down my spine.  
"Eh... What do I say..? Can I come in?"  
"No."  
I twitched at the arrogance. "Tsukiko, we should go." Tsuna began tugging at me sleeve.  
"Well, that's too bad." I shouted through the door. I opened it roughly causing a loud banging sound.  
Startled, the raven-haired man looked up from his mountains of paperwork. He blinked and shook his head. "What are you doing here? Did I not say 'no' to your entrance?" he slowly got up and took out his tonfas.  
"What the hell happened to you in the past 10 years? The last time I saw you, we were holding hands and you kept calling me your little sister."  
Hibari flinched at the memory. "I thought you went to Italy."  
"I did. And I'm back." I started walking towards him slowly. There was silence for a while. Then he walked around his desk and started walking towards me. I couldn't hold back anymore.  
"KYO-CHAAANNN~~~" I leaped and bear hugged/attacked him. His eyes widened at the sudden impact.  
"TSUKIKO!" Tsuna called. I was too busy on burying my face into my long lost friend to care.  
"Get off me, Herbivore." _Herbivore?!_  
"HERBIVORE!? What's that supposed to mean?! You know I eat meat. Therefore, I am an omnivore. Idiot."  
"Tsukiko.. Hibari-san means that you are a weakling when he says Herbivore."  
"Why are _you_ still here?" Hibari shot a glance at Tsuna who jumped at screamed. "Leave. Now." He ordered.  
"eh.. Okay. Tsukiko, let's go."  
"She's staying here. I would like to talk to this Herbivore."  
"FOR GOD'S FREAKIN SAKE. I EAT MEAT. AND I am NOT a weakling. I could beat you in a battle easy-peasy."  
Hibari narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Oh, really?"  
"Yes, really, you cocky Herbivore." I mocked his scoff. Hibari started dragging me towards the door.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"To our battlefield, where we will fight."  
"meh..." I grumbled.

After a few minutes, i realized he stopped dragging me and I was walking, but we were still holding hands. I smirked.  
"Kyou-chan, you still want to hold hands like old times? i thought you would grow out of that habit in 10 years."  
Looking down, he took his hand back and walked quickly. I smiled inwardly as I saw him try to hide his blush. _This will be fun..._ I smirked.  
"Ne~ Kyo-Chan~" I ran into his back and hugged him from behind. "Why don't you like holding onto me anymore?"  
I heard a low growl from the boy in my arms and heard, "Get off me this instance, Herbivore."  
"mmmm... Naaaah" I tightened my grip on him.  
"if you don't let go, we won't be able to fight."  
"ah.. fine." I let go of him and let him lead the way.

"Our battlefield is the baseball field...?"  
"Yes." Hibari started running at me with his tonfas already out. _He's fast.._  
"Wow. Your starting without your opponent being ready?" Hibari started to slow down.  
"Fine. Hurry up, Herbivore."  
"DAMN IT KYOYA. STOP CALLING ME THAT." I shouted.  
"Let's go, Kyoya!" I got into position as he started coming at me again. We froze at a gunshot.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Baby." Hibari said. _Does he just refuse to say people's names?_ I thought.  
Reborn greeted us. "What are you two doing, having a fight already. It's your first day and it's still first period."  
"He started it!" I pointed to Hibari. in the corner of my eye I saw Hibari twitch.  
Reborn smirked. "Hibari, I have private matters to discuss with Tsukiko."  
Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Fine." With that, he left, taking his murderous aura with him.

"Your going to need a better weapon if you want to join." Reborn suggested. I sighed.  
"I know, but most of my life, I've been practicing weaponless combat.. What kind of weapon should I even use?" i complained.  
"Well, with your ring, you're able to form any weapon you want."  
"..That's interesting." I said.  
"Also, at this stage, you may not be able to keep the weapons out very long. You need to train your power in order to be able to make such weapons as those." Reborn said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Suppose you have three weapons, a sword, gun, and knife. If you usually use a sword, or at least keep it out, it will last the longest of the three. If you've never formed a knife before, then it would dissipate earlier than the rest. Until you can master your main weapons, I suggest you buy or handcraft a weapon without your ring attribute." Reborn advised.  
"such as..?"  
"Make a gun."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Make another gun. But alter it, so that it shoots different ammo.. Something painful."  
"Like pennies?" I grinned. "But, why can't I just get a normal gun?"  
"Well, you being dame-Tsuna's sister, there's no doubt you'll be picked on too. That'll be useful for attacking them, knowing your sometimes-it's-there sadistic side. Make one for protection and another for combat."  
"I don't like ranged attacks. It's cheap if that's the only way you attack."  
"Okay, fine. Choose your choice of weapons later after school in your brother's house.. But make that penny-gun. Make me one too, if you could. It sounds like a good weapon I could tutor Tsuna with" He smiled darkly under his fedora.  
"That sounds fun. Hehehe... Anyway, I'm going to class now. Bye~" I ran off to the school waving my goodbyes.

* * *

_Oh dear Lord.. SAVE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE. _I thought during math. I was doodling on the side of my worksheet as the teacher was scolding a silver haired male walking out of the classroom. _Lucky bastard.. _I sighed. _Can this class just END already? _

_*moments later*  
__-Ding Dong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-_

_"Thank god." _I thought. My stuff was already half packed since I was slowly trying to pack away my stuff to leave quicker.  
"Tsukiko?" I turned around at the familiar voice.  
"Hey Tsuna!" I said. "Where are you eating lunch?"  
"Eh? Oh. umm.. We usually eat on the roof."  
"Roof? We can eat up there?"  
"Yeah. It's really nice. Are you eating with us?"  
"Can I?"  
"Okay. Come on." Tsuna lead me to the the stair case towards to roof.  
"This school is so c-" My sentence was cut off by a sudden explosion. "What was that?!" I asked.  
"That.. That was probably one of my friends.." He drooped and sweat dropped.  
"TSUNA. What kind of friends do you even have?!"  
"Well.. Not many.. but this one has explosives all over him.. Ah. We should go see if something's wrong."

The door creaked open as we revealed an obliterated roof with debris everywhere. "Wow. I take back what I said about this school being so clean." I said.  
"Uh.. When did you say that?" Tsuna asked. "Before the explosion. But I didn't really get to finish my thought." I answered.  
"TENTH! Stay back!" A voice shouted.  
"Gokudera! What are you doing?!" Tsuna shouted._  
_"This tonfa bastard decided to threaten us to leave so he could take a nap h-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of impact and bones crushing.  
"GOKUDERA!" Tsuna screamed.  
"Tonfa?" I mused. _"Ah.. Hibari?" _I thought. "Kyoya?" I called out.  
In the cloud of dust, I saw a figure hovering over one on the ground. I assumed the one on the ground was the one called Gokudera, and that he had guts, fighting back at Hibari. The figure that was standing kicked the other, checking to see if he was still conscious. Concluding he wasn't, he started walking over to our position, causing Tsuna to scream and start to walk backwards.  
"Why are you beating up students?" I asked.  
"He needs to be disciplined and learn to talk to his superiors with respect. Not to mention that he such colorful vocabulary."  
"I.. see.. I don't understand why you have to beat the living hell out of him, not that I'm against it, but you really can't do anything else?"  
"Punishment is always the answer."  
"More like violence." I muttered.  
"Do not defy my ways of disciplining the school." Hibari glared at me.  
"No one was."  
"Why don't we pick up where we left off at?" He started walking towards me with a menacing aura that made Tsuna scream again.  
"What happened here, Tsuna?" A new voice asked. I turned around to see a tall male with spiky black hair.  
"Yamamoto! Uh.. We should leave. Tsukiko, let's go!" Tsuna urged.  
"Oh! Is this another game of yours?" Yamamoto asked. "Is Gokudera playing dead or something?" He pointed to the half-dead corpse.  
"Game?" I asked. "In what way does THIS look like a game? Adding in HIM?" I pointed to Hibari who twitched in annoyance.  
"You herbivores are crowding." He growled.  
"There's only three of us, four including you. I don't understand how that's crowding." I said. Hibari narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Talking back now, are you?" He started walking towards us again. "I'll bite you to death!" Yamamoto noticed the deathly aura and took action. He positioned himself between us, trying to calm down the angered skylark.  
"Hibari, wait! We'll take our leave now, so you can continue your daily normal life up here, sleeping or som-" Yamamoto was cut off by an attack.  
"Ahh. Come on, Hibari! Don't be like that." Yamamoto sidestepped behind Hibari to lock onto his tonfas to stop him from attacking. Infuriated, Hibari swung madly until Yamamoto lost grip. I watched for a few more moments until I went in and tried to help Yamamoto to control Hibari, which was a HORRIBLE idea.  
"Don't interfere, Herbivore." He growled at me.  
"Weren't you the one who wanted to pick up where we left off?" I reminded. He scowled and aimed at me.  
"Fine." He said. He then started running at me with tonfas in hand. I dodged the attack and attempted to try to take his tonfa. But, he was too quick and moved his arm away from my hand. I jumped away from him as he was about to attack again.  
"Woah!" I slipped on a broken piece of cement and fell straight on my butt."Ow.." I wobbled back up, rubbing the spot that hurt the most.  
"You're open." I looked back at my opponent only to look away again from the impact on my face. I staggered back, now holding my cheek. "Oww.. No wonder why people fear you." I winced from pain. _Now I can't talk without it hurting. Fantastic. _ I thought. _Is his tonfas his only weapon? _  
I ran at him hoping to get a response, which I got. He raised his arms in a defensive stance and I grinned. _His legs! _I thought.  
I slid down and kicked his legs, making him loose balance and fall. He glared at me and threw one of his tonfas at me. Off guard, I was barely able to dodge it, letting it hit my bruised cheek. I noticed that he was trying to get back up, so I quickly pinned him down and grabbed his tonfa and threw it towards the door. I was laying beneath me, weaponless.  
"I win!" I stuck my tongue out at him. I bent down closer until out faces were inches apart and studied his face. Everything was silent for a few moments.  
"Can you move your face already? You're too close." He barked at me. I grinned at him.  
"Even after ten years, you're still so adorable~!" I laughed. He twitched and I saw a vein pop.  
"What did you say, Herbivore?" He growled.  
"I said, you're still so cute, despite your scariness." I said. I looked back at the door. "Where did they go?" I asked.  
"They took the herbivore I bit to death to the infirmary." He answered. I sighed. "I remember when you used to NOT beat people up. You were still so cute and innocent and whatnot. I liked you better like that." I frowned.  
"Do you think I care?"  
"Fuck you." I stuck my middle finger up at him and ran back to my class, knowing what was going to happen next.


	2. Notebook

I need to do a disclaimer.. I guess.  
I don't own KHR (obviously)

* * *

As I sat down, I tried to catch my breath. Running back was enough, but Hibari chasing me around the school was even more horrific. I must have ran over at least ten people. I sighed and dug through my bag until I found my notebook. I flipped open to a new page and started drawing some more nonsense. Eventually, I was able to finish an outline of a drawing until the second bell rang. Seconds later, the teacher walked in and set up his lesson for the day. I dug threw my bag again until I got my water bottle. _Come to me, my waterrrr.. _ I thought. I started drinking milliseconds before the door slammed open, causing me to choke from shock on the water. I suddenly felt a hand on my arm, dragging me up from my seat.

"I'm taking her with me."  
I opened my eyes to see Hibari holding onto my arm angrily before gathering my stuff and taking it and me with him.  
"What do you want from me?" I groaned. From that point on, he said nothing but still kept his firm grip on my arm.

When we got to the reception room, he threw me in and slammed the door.  
"Oww.." i complained as my rubbed my butt. There was definitely going to be a bruise there.  
"Wah!" I yelped as Hibari picked me back up by my collar.  
"Using vulgar language and hand signals, your having detention and I'm biting you to death." He narrowed his eyes at me. I shook my head rapidly, causing my black, pointy hair to hit his face multiple times. Letting go of my shirt, he brought his hand up to his eyes to rub out the itches and tickles the hair sent to him.  
He glared at me even more. "You will pay for that, you know." He got his tonfas out, prepared to bite me to death.  
"I don't want to fight you, Kyoya." I yawned. "Especially not you.. And I'm tired." I stared out the window and yawned again. My eyes made their way to his desk, I assumed, which was piled high with paperwork. I turned to him.  
"Do you need help with that?" I pointed towards the stack of paper. He put his tonfas down and looked at the pile. Then he sighed. He went to his desk and started working with the pile. _Thank god i dodged THAT fight.._ I sighed.

I walked behind him as I watched his work progress slowly, it was almost aggravating. He read through papers and wrote down a list of what supplies the teachers needed. There was also permission that needed to be granted to do activities that required an extra room and the permission slips of people who he needed to check through to see if they were capable and deserved the fun activity. He had a school roster of EVERY student's name and tallies and x's next to some. "What are the tallies and x's supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"Tallies are the times I've bitten them to death. X is detention." I twitched.  
"You know you bite them to death for almost no reason sometimes." I said. He looked up at me with cold steely eyes.  
"Leave. You have no reason to be here at this moment." He continued with his work.  
"Why won't you let me help you? I've watched you for long enough to know how this works." He looked at me, then back at the paperwork.  
"Fine. Then show me what you are capable of, Herbivore." He got up from his chair  
"I hope you burn in hell." I mumbled. i worked through a sheet of paper, listing what the teacher needed onto the list he had. When I got to the signature, I stopped.  
"Should I write my signature or should you write yours? Or do want me to forge yours or something?" I asked.  
"Forging is a crime, so I suggest for you to sign it, or get bitten to death."  
"Orr. you can sign. But, I'll just sign." I signed the bottom of the paper and looked up at him. "Stop hovering over me like you're about to kill me. Did I do everything right?" Angrily, he took a step back and nodded.  
"Do one with permission slips." He nodded towards another stack of paper, about the same size of the other. I grabbed one and took a look at the names and the roster.  
"How do I know if they have permission?"  
"Ten tallies and under is okay. 4 x's and under is passable too. If they have 8-10 tallies and 3-4 x's, the permission is denied."  
"what?"  
"If they have 7 tallies and 2 x's, it's okay. 8 to 3 is not okay. 9 to 2 is okay. 7 to 4 is okay. Do you understand now?" He seemed tired of the explanations. "Make sure you list what the teachers need and who cannot attend activities. If students are in the same class, write those on one, while others on another paper. And write the teacher's name on each sheet and next to each supply."  
"Yes sir." I said sarcastically.

I jumped a little from the bell ringing. It seemed louder than usual.  
"Why's the bell so loud in here?" I complained.  
"I get caught up in work. Sometimes I don't hear it." He walked away.  
"Eh.. What are you going to do now?" I asked.  
He took another glance at me before saying, "Nap.." He yawned as he was about to sit on the couch until the door burst open. It startled both hibari and I as we looked at the door.  
"KY-" The tall man stopped abruptly. "Where's.. Oh, there you are. Kyo-san! There's a fight in the hallway. I think it's getting pretty bad!" He shouted.  
"Lousy.." Hibari groaned. He grabbed his jacket as he was walking out, leaving me with a frantic man who looked funny with his haircut. I felt like I could just rip off the hair anytime I wanted to. I grinned, trying to suppress my laugh.  
"My name is Kusakabe Tetsuya." He said suddenly.  
I looked at him. "Hi. I'm Sawada Tsukiko.. You may call me whatever you'd like."  
"You're Tsukiko?" He looked surprised. I blinked in confusion. "Yes..?"  
"Ah.. Kyo-san kept ordering me to bring up background information of you today." He said.  
"Pfft.. STALKER much?" I muttered. He chuckled with me.  
"I think he just wanted to get more information on you, though with the way I say it, it really does sound like he's stalking you."  
"I should just call him Stalker from now on." I laughed.  
"I don't think he would like that, Tsukiko." He said, trying not to laugh.  
"Is he always that busy?" I asked. "He was just about to take a nap, too. I fell kind of bad for him, even though he chose to be like this.. He does get enough sleep right? He seems so busy and whatnot."  
"Yes, he is fine. He sleeps a lot, actually."  
"I see.. Oh! I'm sorry, I'm doing some paperwork for him, so I'll talk to you later, Kusakabe."  
"My apologies.. I guess I'll go see how he's doing and if he needs help or anything. Good luck with the paperwork." We said goodbye to each other as he walked out the door, shutting me into a quiet and peaceful room. I sighed as I started working.

Moments later, I heard a soft tapping on the window near me. I looked behind to see a small fluffy yellow bird flapping its wings outside, most likely seeking entrance. I opened the window, letting it flutter in and land on the desk I was working on just seconds ago.  
"Aww. Aren't you se adorablee~~" I rubbed its head.  
"Hibari! Hibari!" It chirped.  
"Hibari?" I tilted my head. "Ah.. Stalker has a pet like you? I wonder if he has a soft spot for little animals~." I giggled to myself as it took flight again, flying to the top of my head and resting.  
"So cuute~~~" I smiled as I felt it settle. "Well, time to get back to work." I yawned. I was almost done with both piles. I looked at my watch.  
_Where is he?_ I wondered. _It was a whole period ago when he left. He's __probably sleeping.. _

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

_Ding Dong~~ Ding Dong~~~_

I opened my eyes to see a clear blue sky. My eyes widened as I sat up abruptly. I took a look around to see no fluffy bird waking him up. _He was supposed to wake me up forty minutes ago,_ as I trained him. I thought. I shook my head in anger. _He's just a bird, don't get too mad at him. _I walked up, back to the reception room biting some herbivore to death on the way there. _One more tally.. Gokudera Hayato.. The usual._ He grit his teeth in annoyance as he entered the reception room. _  
_

_Creak..._

* * *

**Third POV**

Across the room, Hibari was staring at a sleeping girl who had a bird on her head and a pen in her hand. He walked over silently to see that the pile made up a few sheets left. He took a look at the paper and twitched. _She was _drawing_? _He thought. He pulled his hair back angrily, went behind the desk and picked her up. Luckily, she was a deep sleeper, unlike her so called Stalker. He then set her down and covered her with his jacket, leaving her there as he finished up his work. He looked at the drawing she drew, which seemed like an unfinished picture of some boy who he could not recognize because of his faceless face. (If that makes sense) Putting it to the side, he finished through the last of it. He read through the list of needs and students. _It seems she was useful after all. Though she needs to work on her signature. _Hibari thought as he looked at the scribbles on the lines that could barely pass as any kind of human or extraterrestrial language. _Maybe I should get her a stamp._. Hibari looked back at her, still sleeping. He looked at the paper, which had the drawing and looked through the rest of her notebook. There were other notebooks near it. One was labeled 'Tsukiko' and the other 'Liberta'. Deciding to figure out what it meant later, he continued with the notebook he first picked up. He was surprised at how she could draw. Most drawings were some kind of figure and others, just some doodles of little pictures. There were a few pages of nonsense. Some had little comics on them while others had completely different kinds of drawings. He flipped another page when a few pictures came out. He looked at them and saw they were old pictures of them when they were children and when he was still an Herbivore. There were many in the bundle and he took one, putting it in his jacket pocket. Then he saw another one, with others following it. They were pictures of her with another boy, most likely around the same age as her with spiky black hair. His eyes were a deep red and he had a huge grin on his face. The two looked the same, with black hair and red eyes. They almost looked like twins, except Tsukiko's hair was long and straight while the other's short and messy.

**Tsukiko's POV**

I woke up as I heard papers ruffle and move. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that Hibari was looking through a little bundle of papers. I was about to close my eyes again until I saw a flash from them. _Shiny paper? _Curious, I woke up. "Kyoya?" I called out. He looked up to me.  
"Were you adopted?"  
"What?"  
"You don't look anything like your brother."  
"N-no.. I'm not adopted. I've asked my mother and father already. Unless they've lied to me. So, there really isn't proof of Tsuna being my brother. Why?"  
He faced a picture towards me. Since my eyes were still cloudy from waking up, I had to get up to see the picture clearly. Squinting, I made out the photo to be one in my journal. _My journal? No.. _"Were you looking through my journal?" I asked. He nodded in reply. "Your pictures are actually quite good."  
"Why were you looking through my stuff? You have no right." I glared at him.  
"What? Don't tell me you've become one of **those **girls. The kind who won't let anyone touch their stuff."  
"That is **not **true, and this is personal. Put those pictures back and give it to me." I extended my hand towards him, impatient. Seconds passed and we held our positions staring at each other.  
"Tch." I scoffed and starting gathering everything of mine. After I was done, I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the door.  
"Day's almost over. You might as well stay here and wait until the end."  
I turned my head until I saw him in the corner of my eye. "I'm not staying here with you." I growled and left.

Outside, I checked my watch. There were ten minutes left until afternoon announcements and dismissal. I walked around the classes I had to gather up homework and letters I needed from teachers until I got back to my homeroom. I sat down, exhausted. Five minutes left. Seconds later, a group of boys walked in. The nudged each other and nodded towards an area somewhere behind me. After they passed, I turned as saw they were signaling towards Tsuna. They started talking to him and laughed. I sighed in relief as I turned back to the clock. Soon, I heard Gokudera shouting something that sounded like, "Bastards! Don't make fun of the tenth! I'll blow your sorry asses away!" _Wowww.. Hibari was right._ I thought. I got up and walked towards them.  
"Tsuna is there something wrong?" I asked. I glared at the group of unknown boys. They sneered at me in return.  
"Tch. There's nothing some _girl_ can do about it." Some guy said.  
"Tsk.. You're kidding, right?" I grinned and turned to them.  
"Yeah. Especially not Dame-Tsuna's sister. I bet stupidity runs in the family." They laughed.  
"Haha.. There's also strength that runs in the family. Strength that can beat the filthy shit out of you."  
"Are you suggesting that you or Tsuna will 'beat the filthy shit out of me?'" He laughed loudly again. "Don't even joke about that!"  
"O-" I was cut off short by the announcements. "Hn.. Meet me at the soccer field, right after. Even if there are people there." I turned back and got my belongings.

* * *

**_Announcements... blah blah blah blah blah..._**

* * *

The hallways were flooded as I walked down them.  
"Tsukiko! Wa- Sorry! Wait!" I turned to see Tsuna being engulfed by a sea of boys and girls running him over. I grabbed his hand and kept walking outside until we were away from a mob.  
"What did you need?"  
"You should just go home.. Leave the fight! Please!" He begged. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Tsuna.. You realize that this is probably why you get picked on a lot, right?"  
"Eh?"  
"I picked the fight, and I'm continuing it until the end. Like I would run away now." Minutes passed. I started tapping my foot. "Annnyyy day now.. This is the soccer field right?"  
"..Yes.." Tsuna replied.  
"Do you see them?"  
"No..? Let's go home now! Please?" He clung onto my shirt and looked up at me.  
"N-no! And get off!" I shook him off.  
"Oh? Even your sister hates you, DAME-Tsuna. Not exactly that surprising, actually."  
"Tsuna.. You can leave. _Now. _I'll deal with them."  
"B-But.."  
"Go. I don't want you to see." I grinned at him and dug through my bag.  
"What are you looking for?" Tsuna asked.  
"Nn... Ah. There it is." I took out a pocketknife.  
"Th- Put that away, Tsukiko!"  
"Naahh..."  
"Wow. So you've got a weapon? Like that's fair." The boy said.  
"Hm? Wasn't I just 'some girl'? If I was, then I'd need protection against guys like you, right? But, since you three seem so weak, You can have it." I threw the pocketknife towards the leader, as I would've guessed.  
"You'll regret that, girl." He lunged at me with incredibly SLOW speed, giving me more than enough time to sidestep out of his way and drill my knee into his guts. He fell to his knees coughing and holding his stomach.  
"Already? You're kidding, right? You're acting all high and mighty, but you're just all mouth. You can't beat a girl, and that's pathetic. To you, I'm just a mere girl who you thought couldn't fight, but in reality, you stood no chance. If you want to bully someone correctly, learn how to fight a little." I stepped onto his head, pushing him down onto the floor face first.  
"Y-you bitch!" One of his lackeys came after me, bare handed. I evaded his attack, but he managed to plant a weaker attack onto my right arm.  
"Wow. You're smarter than your leader. I've underestimated you. Just you, at least. That guy," I pointed to the leader, "is not worth all of your troubles. But.. Do you still stand a chance?" I bent down and picked up the pocketknife and threw it at him. "You can use it, if you'd like."  
"As if I'd use a weapon! I'll beat you like a man!"  
"You're 15. You still have about six or seven years until you're an actual man. Right now, you're a teenager, despite what you think."

"HIIEE!" I heard Tsuna scream.  
"Tsuna! I thought you alr- nngh." I grunted in pain as I saw a tonfa joining with my stomach. "K-Kyoya." I winced.  
"What do you think you herbivores are doing?"  
"Keh." I grit my teeth. "What do you think?" I pointed towards the leader's limp and unconscious body.  
"You're just trouble, aren't you, Tsuki."  
"I could say the same for you, Kyoya. All you do is beat students up."  
"You're in no position to be saying that to me after you just beat up a student. And, I am disciplining them, not for my own amusement."  
"Not for your own amusement? By now, I would know that you are just a sadist."  
Hibari narrowed his eyes. "You are coming with me."  
"Wh-"  
**"Now." **Hibari demanded.  
"No." I grit my teeth. "Let's go, Tsuna." I grabbed his hand and walked back home.


	3. Liberta!

"Tadaima!" Tsuna shouted.  
"Jeez Tsuna, you don't need to be so loud." I was rubbing my ear from the loudness. It must run in the family. Dad and Tsuna are SO loud. And so am I. '_Yay~ just like my crazy brother~'_  
"Tsukiko?" I saw a head pop out of an entrance. The face brightened up as she saw me.  
"Mommy!~~~" I ran towards her and attacked/hugged her, whichever way you saw it. I heard Tsuna sigh behind me as he trudged up the stairs.  
"Welcome back to Japan, Tsuki." She smiled at me. I grinned widely at her.  
"Ah. I almost forgot. Your stuff is upstairs. You should be able to find it, right? I have to get back to the kitchen." I nodded and headed up the stairs. When I got to my room, I plopped down on the bed. '_What a day.. Almost having to fight three times!'_ I sighed. I got up and went to my closet, taking out a loose shirt and a pair of jeans. '_Now.. to do disgusting homework...'_ I yawned and went to my desk, dragging my bag with me and pulling out my folder. '_Thank goodness Dino made me relearn Japanese back in_ Italy..'

* * *

**One week later...**  
"Tsuki!" I heard my door open and revealing Dino. I was about to ay something to him before he cut me off.  
"Here!" He gave me a letter. I read the outside of it. "Why didn't you give me this letter before?!" i shouted.  
"Eh... I forgot?" He laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. I read the letter.

_Kiko,_

_If you're reading this, then tell Dino congratulations. I would've thought he'd forget or something moronic like that. Anyways, I've already told him about what's in this letter. Sorry we didn't tell you in person. We thought you'd probably be asking way too many questions. The next time Dino goes to Japan, we're going with him. We'll find a house somewhere. Maybe you can live with us again? Anyway, we're going to bring all of our old stuff, so prepare yourself! Speaking of which, we're also gonna brawl when we get there. So join us! When was the last time we a fist fight together? Hope we see you soon! Tell Dino to hurry his ass back to Italy._

_ Dante & Kai_

"Dino.."  
"Hm?"  
"HURRY YOUR ASS BACK TO ITALY. When you get there, come back with them!" I shouted.  
"Eaahh..." He was holding his ears. "You're too loud!" He shouted.  
"Says the person shouting. Anyway, I wanna come with you back to Italy!" I grinned.  
"Wha- no! Stay." He pointed down, ordering me.  
"Since when was I your bitch?" I asked.  
"Th-That's no what I meant! I.. Never mind. Just stay here, okay?! I'll leave to Italy now." He stuttered.  
"Okaayyy~ Make sure you bring them back." I said.  
"I wouldn't forget them there!" He wailed. "Why do you keep making fun of me?" He pouted.  
"How old are you again?"  
"22?"  
"Act like it." I pushed him out my door and went back to my homework.

* * *

A week later...

_Ding-Dong~~~~~~~~~~_

"Class is going to start soon! So sit your butts down." Once everyone sat down, the teacher started. "First of all, we are going to have **another** new student. Two in fact, both from Italy, again tomorrow. And, on Friday, there will be a signup sheet to a contest so you can brag and show off whatever talents you think you may have and sulk when you lose." She informed.  
_'Yes! They're finally coming back to meee! eventhoughit'sonlybeenaweekorso but still~' _I thought.  
"And now! For our sessions of boring math. I still don't know why I'm a teacher." She turned around and flipped open a textbook.  
"You know what?" She shut her book. "I'm pretty tired. Free period today! Do whatever you want. Just make sure you don't make enough of a ruckus to make Hibari come here. Make sure you guys are prepared for tomorrow. We're jamming everything today for our next lesson." I twitched at the name. A week has passed already, and I've avoided him since then, but I'm one to hold a grudge.  
Some shouts of joy rang out through the class as students started getting up to walk to their friends. Since I can fall asleep easily, I decided to take a nap. But, I have an extremely awkward and odd habit of being able to fall asleep in moments when hugging something. So I grabbed by bag and started hugging it and slammed my head into the desk to start sleeping.

**Third POV**

The bell rang and Tsuna looked toward his sister who had faceplanted her desk and stayed like that. He got up and walked over to her, trying to wake her up.  
"Wake up, Tsuki!" He tried pushing her but she wouldn't wake up. His stomach turned.  
"OH MY GOD. TSUKI YOU'RE NOT DEAD, ARE YOU?!" He screamed.  
Her eyelids snapped open when she heard that. Not only was she a deep sleeper, but she's either only able to wake up from an alarm, by herself,hearing something weird, or hearing voice she knows well enough when they try to wake her. By now, she knew Dino, Kai, and Dante. And maybe Kyoya. He twitched at his name.  
"Yeah. I'm dead." She said groggily. Tsuna shrieked a little and backed away.  
"What period is it now?" Tsukiko rubbed her eyes.  
"Ehh... It's lunch."  
"Oh goodie. More sleeping time." She faceplanted the desk again and fell asleep before Tsuna could try to wake her up.

Tsuna gave up on trying to wake her up and decided that he should stay with her throughout the period. He laid his head down on the desk, still turned to Tsukiko and watched her sleep in what seemed like an extremely uncomfortable position. He sighed and almost fell asleep too, until the door opened with a confused teacher.  
"Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna looked up at the sound of his name.  
"What are you two still doing here? Get off to lunch."  
"Umm.. Well, she's not waking up." He pointed towards his sister who even the teacher doubted was alive.  
"Well then, carry her." She demanded. Tsuna pointed at himself. "Me?" He complained.  
"Yes you." She turned around and left Tsuna with his sister. He sighed as he got up to open up the door. He walked back to her desk and tried lifting her up. He grunted and strained to even lift her. He was surprised at how heavy she was, even though she looked so tiny. Meanwhile, Tsuna managed to get her out the door, dropping her a few times.

In a minute or so, he'd only traveled a few meters, and finally got the hang of it. She looked like a blob by the way he was holding her, but it'd suffice. Until Tsuna shrieked from a sudden voice. He dropped her, but was able to catch her head.  
"Herbivore what are you doing?"  
"Uh.. well.. Um..." He stuttered.  
Hibari grew impatient and frowned.  
"She's not waking up. But she's still sleeping." Tsuna finally said. Hibari looked at Tsukiko, who was still sleeping, half on the floor and half on her brother. Hibari sighed and grabbed her with ease. Tsuna was horrified.  
"Wait! What are you going to do with my sister?! And how did you pick her up so easily?!" Tsuna shouted, angering the skylark.  
"Are you questioning my strength?" He threatened.  
"Eh? N-no!" Tsuna backed away. He heard a faint sound coming from the sleeping girl in his arms. She had started snoring and began to drool. He had a disgusted look on his face and pulled her away from him. Like that reaction when there's something stinky that you're holding, but can't drop it. Then, he quickly walked away, hoping that she wouldn't drool all over his (precious) school uniform.

In the reception room, he threw her down onto the sofa. It was amazing that she was still sleeping. For the next hour, she was still sleeping peacefully with Hibari watching her in her sleep. He'd watched her for quite some time now, trashing around on the couch as if she was looking for something and uncomfortable. Suddenly, she jerked up.

**1st pov: Tsukiko**

I sat up to find an unknown room that was somewhat familiar. I stared at the polished door, now realizing where I am and too afraid to turn back. Slowly, I got up without looking at him, and walked out the door. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 6th period. How long was I sleeping for? I walked back to class quickly. As I slid open the door, eyes turned over to me immediately.  
"You're 18 minutes late, Tsukiko. Where's your pass?" My teacher demanded.  
"Um... I don't have one?" I responded.  
"Well, go get one. Where were you?"  
"At the Reception Room.. I kind of got kidnapped by Hibari Kyoya." The teacher gaped and turned away.  
"Okay, fine. Sit down."  
I sighed as I slumped down into my chair with girls throwing heated glares at me. I smirked. _All of you can go attack him. He's all yours._ I thought.

**Third POV**

Hibari was going to go after her after he finished his paperwork, which he finished in 10 minutes. There were alteast 10 to 15 minutes left in the 6th period. He got up and walked towards the door.

The teacher was interrupted by the door slamming open, revealing the Hibari Kyoya. Tsukiko groaned an tried to hide a little, shoving her face into her arms. Unfortunately, that action completely gave her away, making him walk over to her and pulling her head up by her hair.  
"Do you need to learn manners, Herbivore? After letting you sleep loudly in the Reception Room for an hour, I'd think you'd atleast say thank you."  
"Tch." I looked up at him. He scowled.  
"And for that, I'll bite you to death."  
"Bite me, you fag!" She shouted, angering him even more. He swung his tonfa into her left cheek. She grinned back up at him.  
"Is that the best you can do?" She sneered. Hibari scoffed and hit her cheek again. There was already a bruise forming. Others around us were scared out of their minds and girls in the classroom were nose bleeding nonstop and fawning.  
"Aren't you supposed to be fighting for peace?" I questioned.  
"What do you think?" He hit me again.  
"Honestly, I would've thought so. But you're hitting me, because I didn't say my freaking thanks. Exactly **how** is that 'disrupting peace in Namimori?'" Within the week that she still held a grudge against him, she'd heard it everyday being shouted at her.  
She groaned. "Just leave me alone, will you?!" She yelled. Hibari grit his teeth. He was not one to be yelled at. He hit her head she was knocked out, blood oozing from the side of her forehead.

With an unconscious girl in a classroom, he had to bring her back to the nurse. So, he picked her up, and brought her to the nurse's office. However, the door was locked and the nurse was "out". _'What kind of nurse takes a day off without a substitute?!' _He thought. He walked over to the Reception Room and put her on the sofa again. He stared at her for a few moments. Her sleeping and peaceful face seemed to soothe him somehow. He relaxed and turned away suddenly. _'What am I doing?' _He grit his teeth in embarrassment. He was glad no one else but him was in the room then. He glanced back at her sleeping face and turned towards his desk. He sighed and leaned over onto it. Now that she was here, he had to watch over her and wake her up when it was time to go.

~Last Period, after afternoon announcements~~~~

Hibari looked over at her again. She was still sleeping.  
He got up and walked over to her, calling her name, trying to wake her up. It was no use. She would not wake up. She was still breathing, though. After ten more minutes of trying to wake her up, Hibari gave up and searched through files to find her emergency card. He scanned through it and found her address. With the emergency card folded up in his pocket, Hibari carried her back to her home.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was worried about his sister. He hadn't seen her since Hibari abducted her. He went over to the Reception room after dismissal with Gokudera telling him not to go. He opened the door to see no one in there, not even Tsukiko. Or Hibari. He began to get scared. _'What if Hibari really did kidnap him?! What if he..' _Tsuna did not even want to think about what he could do to her. He shuddered and let out his shriek as he ran home, hoping that he'd get Reborn's help.

* * *

_Ding-Dong~~_

The door opened and Hibari saw Tsukiko's mother. Her face brightened, the her eyes saw Tsukiko with a bruised cheek.

"Eh... What happened to my daughter?" She pointed to her cheek.  
"... I don't know. But she fell asleep, and she wouldn't wake up."  
Her mother chuckled. "Well, she's an extremely heavy sleeper. It takes me forever to wake her up. You have to use her phone to set an alarm a minutes after and wait for it ring. Then she'll wake up."  
Hibari took note of that as Tsuna ran up behind him. Again, Tsuna shrieked. Tsukiko's eyes snapped open.

She slowly brought her hands towards her eyes, but realized she was being held in Hibari's arms. At that point, Hibari had almost dropped her to bite Tsuna to death for being so loud. She eeped too, making Hibari look down at her. She looked back into his steely eyes and blushed. She blamed her absurd dream. Quickly, she looked away.  
"Put me down already, will you?!" She shouted. Hibari glared at her.

**First POV**

_'Ugh that dream.. was disturbing.' _I couldn't quite get the dream out of my head, so my face remained red for a while. What was even worse, the first thing she saw just **had** to be him! His deadly stare was burning into me as my face turned redder and redder. My mother, however, took notice of this. She looked surprise and confused at first, but she got the wrong hint and smiled at me. I already knew what she was going to say.

"Are you two dating?" She smiled. "Already, Tsukiko?" She asked me.  
"NO." I yelled, horrified. wellnotreallyhorrifiedbutjusttooscaredtoadmitthats omethingmaybesomethingwrongwithmyheadrightnow.  
"Okay, okay~" She chirped out.  
I groaned in response. Guessing that Hibari got tired of me, he dropped me onto the floor, making me yelp again. I wobbled up, holding my butt.  
"Owww... My butt~" I complained. I watched Hibari turn away sharply and head out the door.  
"Are you leaving already?" My mother asked. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"  
"NO." I screamed. My mother glared at me. "Tsukiko! Don't be so rude!" She pointed her finger at me

"But... He's A FREAK!" I yelled.  
"Who?" I heard a new, yet familiar voice. I looked towards the sound source. Immediately, I got up and ran towards the door.  
Just then, another head popped into the doorway as I tackled it.  
"YAYY! I'VE ALREADY MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCHHH~" I shouted.  
"YOUR HUGGING THE WRONG ONE!" Dino shouted. I looked down to see Dino being squished in my arms.  
"Oh. oops. Ehehe.." I laughed. I went over to my real victims. BUt they already knew what I was going to do, so they easily dodged my bear hugs. I chased them around for a few more minutes until I got tired and gave up. Then I grinned.  
"Dante! If you don't let me hug you, I won't fight you!" I said. His eyes beamed at me. I could tell he was hesitating. He did NOT like my hugs.  
He growled. "FINE." He stayed in place as I ran over to him at top speed and jumped onto him. Apparently, I was really heavy to him, so, I knocked him over.  
"You herbivores are disrupting peace in Namimori." I heard Hibari say. I ignored him and continued attacking Dante with Kai trying to pull me off of him. Hibari had noticed that he was completely ignored and did not like it at all. He plunged towards us. However, Dante and I already had a plan.  
"Throw?" I asked.  
"Throw." Dante grinned.  
When Hibari got close enough, Dante threw me towards him and I kicked Hibari in his gut.

"TSUKIKO!" My mother yelled. Oh shit. I completely forgot about her. I sweatdopped and looked over to her slowly. "HE WAS ABOUT TO ATTACK!" I pointed at Hibari who was staring bullet holes into me. I was completely speechless when I saw hibari tonfa-les. How he managed to put them away so quickly, I had no idea. But all I know now is that there was going to be some good lectures about being raised horribly.  
My mother approached me and whispered, "Apologize to him, RIGHT NOW!"  
"But he's FINNNEEEEEEEah" I whisper-shouted back.  
"Just do it!"  
I groaned and walked over to Hibari. I glared at him for a while, not saying anything with him returning the stare right back at me.  
"'The entire world will turn into a battlefield tonight!'" Dante sang.  
"'As I look upon to you, for the warrior's eyes now.'" Kai replied-sang.  
"'I can see the strength that will ensure my victory this tiime' Why are we singing this..?" I questioned.  
"Eh." Dante looked over to Kai and they both shrugged.  
"well that was unnecessary." I said. I turned my attention back to my mother who had cleared her throat, waiting for me to apologize to Hibari already. I sighed. I hoped that I would get out of it.  
"sorry.." I muttered towards Hibari. It hurt my pride greatly, apologizing to someone like him for just kicking him in the gut. I looked at him and he turned away, leaving.

"Well thank god THAT'S over."  
"What's with him?" Kai asked.  
"I'm gonna guess you hate him. Or just REAALLLLYYYY like him or something." Dante muttered.  
"WHAT?! I'm gonna KILL YOU." I was already running at him like a crazy mother running after her children.  
"You nincompoops!" I shouted, waving a fist in the air.  
"WHO SAYS NINCOMPOOP THESE DAYS?! HA!" Dante was laughing like a donkey, holding his stomach while he ran from me.  
We ran around again for a while until I found a rock and threw it at his head. He, however, had already seen the rock and knew I was going to throw it at him, so he easily evaded it. True, he looked like a fool moving around his head not knowing when I'd throw it, but in the end, it worked.  
"PBBBBT" He turned around and stuck his tongue out at me.  
"COME HERE YA FUCK!" I shouted.

For the rest of the hour, I ran around the neighborhood chasing after Dante. After we finished out little game of tag, we were completely exhausted and decided to go eat. We came across a bakery shop where I saw a familiar girl and a really loud, obnoxious one.  
_'What was her name.. Ky... K.. eh. Maybe I'll figure it out.' _I walked over to them.  
"Kyoko! This cake is really tasty!" I heard the brunette shout. _'Aha! Kyoko!'_ I thought.  
"Hi, Kyoko." i waved to her when she turned around.  
"Hi, Tsukiko!" She smiled back at me. Her eyes turned onto Dante.  
"Hi! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko." She stuck her hand out to him. Dante looked at it for a brief moment.  
"Liberta Dante." He shook her hand. "I think.." He said.  
"'I THINK!?'" I said. "Have you forgotten your own name in the past week?!"  
"Yes. I was so used to relying on you when your kept screaming my name." He smirked. My face turned red.  
"PERVERT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WORD IT LIKE THAT?!"  
"What? All I said was that you kept shouting my name." He was still grinning and trying to keep his laughter to himself.  
"STOP IIITTTTT" I slapped his arm and turned away.

My phone rang. I looked at it and saw Dino's caller ID.  
"YEAASHHHSSSSA? I said.  
"What the.. WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?" I heard Dino shout.  
"I don't know. What did you need?"  
"You guys should start coming back soon. Mamma is making food soon."  
"Okay. Make sure she has a fork and bib for you."  
"Oka- WHAT?"  
I chuckled and shut my phone.  
"Well. Dante, we should get going. Mommy's making food. Yay" I turned away with Dante as I waved my goodbyes to Kyoko and the other one.

As we were walking home, I stopped by a store and bought a bib.


	4. Notice

**Please take notice that I will not be updating very frequently, for my [dear] mother keeps me from going on the computer.**

**I'll try to sneak on when I'm doing hw though. **

**Some of you might not even care.**

**(please Review on other chapters : it makes me happy~)**


	5. Nightmare

"We're back!" I shouted in the house.  
"Okay! Come to the kitchen!" My mother shouted back. Dante and I walked over to the kitchen to see a whole bunch of people. I can already see Kai regretting to sit where he sat. On both sides of him were children, one extremely loud and dressed as a cow for some reason, and the other didn't seem that bad. She was a little Chinese girl and was trying to calm the other down. Of course, being Kai, he had to try to restrain himself from beating up the cow. He hated people, Kids to be more accurate. I laughed at the scene as Kai was starting to emit a murderous aura (It's just Hibari. :) jk) He pushed away from the table and walked outside.

* * *

**after dinner~ (outsdee)**

"you enjoy those kids, Kai?" I was laughing as me growled at me. He was usually a really nice guy, but pushing his buttons like this made him exactly like his brother.  
"No. I hate CHILDREENNNNNN." He groaned.  
"One day, you'll have kids of your own. And they're going to hate you after they grow up."  
"Oh well. When they're 14, I'll tell them that I acted like that because I just find children really annoying."  
"Yeah. and I find a certain 16 year old annoying as hell too. Blegh." I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Wait.. Where are you guys staying?"  
"In an apartment..? What are we supposed to do?! Live as a hobo?" Dante replied.  
"Well.. Sure. Why not. You could live on the streets and buy food whenever you need to."  
"Well. That defeats the purpose of being a hobo, don't you think?!" He emphasized the last 3 words.  
"So?" I shrugged. "Where is it?"  
"Pfft. I dunno." He returned a shrug back to me.  
"Now you're a hobo." I pointed at him.  
"A very well educated, not poor," then he did this weird pose, "_handsome_," and raised an eyebrow which made Kai and I laugh. "And I have a home. I just don't know where it is. Dino might. Or Kai." He looked over at Kai who looked hesitant in nodding.  
"Well. Then, there's Dino."  
"Speaking of Dino.. Where's Romario?" I asked.  
"Dino insisted on them staying. Which was a horrible idea. He tripped a dozen times in ten minutes."  
"Wow." I laughed.  
"Soooo. You guys are going to Namimori Middle tomorrow with meeee~ and you're in my homebase!" I cheered.  
"fack." Dante coughed.  
I stuck my middle finger at him.  
"Geez. You and that finger."  
"I know. It's mah buddy. For morons like you." I yawned and knew it was already time for sleep.  
"We should get going soon. Before Dino goes to sleep." Kai had already began walking towards the door.  
"Okay. Well.. Can I come with you guys or something? I want to know where the apartment is."  
"You look tired though." Kai said.  
"Well, duh. But oh well."

After we all got Dino, we got into the car and drove away to a little apartment.  
"You guys already unpacked?" I asked.  
"Yep." They replied. They walked over to their beds and plopped down, exhausted. I walked over to Kai and sat down next to him.  
"STOP PLAYING WITH MY HAIIIRRRR." Kai groaned.  
"I can't help it. It's so soft~" I kept petting him.  
"Go pet Dante then!"  
"But. Dante's a butt." I complained.  
"Look who's talking!" I heard him shout to me.  
I ignored him and asked, "Can I stay for the night? I can walk you guys to school tomorrow so you'll know where to go."  
"Ask _him_." Kai replied, pointing to Dante.  
"NO."  
"I guess it's settled." I walked over to an empty space and made myself comfortable.  
"Tsukiko! You have to come back with me though.." Dino said.  
"Tell Mommy that I'm staying over here with them."  
"Fine.."  
Dino walked back to the door. "I'm leaving back to Italy tomorrow morning, okay?" He called back.  
"Already?" I complained. Yes. I am a whiner. I jumped up and ran over to him.  
"Don't go yeeeettttt." I whined, again..  
"I have to, though!" He replied.  
"STAY." I yelled.  
"OH just be QUIET already." Dante complained.  
I took the socks they've just taken off and stuffed them into his mouth muffling his protests and shouts of disgust. Kai pointed and laughed at him as i walked back to Dino.  
"Are you staying at Tsuna's house for the night?"  
Dino nodded in response.  
"Okay. Tell Mommy that I'm staying!"  
"You already said that though."  
"Just in case you forgot or something. Oh wait. I forgot my school uniform.." I facepalmed.  
"Then come back with me and stay."  
"Do you mind if we go back and drive back here?" I asked.  
"So picky! Okay fine. Let's go, then."  
"I shall be back! Enjoy your socks."

* * *

After I got my uniform and bag for school the next day, Dino drove me back to the apartment and drove back to Tsuna's house. I felt kind of bad, but Dino said it was fine. I got back to the apartment where Kai opened the door for me and Dante literally shut it on me. A few moments later, Kai opened the door again, holding back Dante until I walked in. Once the fight was over, Kai went to go shower as Dante was glaring at me. Unfortunately, with all that was happening before, I still haven't gotten to shower, so I was waiting for Kai to finish. I looked back at what happened before in the day and blushed at the memory of my dream. I diverted my attention to my flesh near my fingernails and started picking at it. It was a horrible habit, but I couldn't really break out of it. My mind was having a war between attention to the dream or my fingernails. Eventually, my fingers waved a white flag as I fell into a daze, re-living my dream.

**(Tsukiko's dream, still 1st pov, Tsukiko) **

Tsuna had stayed over at his friend's house last night, and I had forgotten that he wouldn't be waking me up. I was 10 minutes late already as I was sprinting to school. I wasn't even paying attention as I ran across the street and got hit by a speeding car. The car screeched to a halt as I went flying and fell unconscious. The driver was frantic and didn't know what to do. Luckily for him, it was still pretty early and he stuffed me into the car and drove away to the nearest alley and dumped me there. He left me there, alone and vulnerable.

Hours later, I awoke in an unfamiliar room with horrible stenches. I groggily got up, with the sound of metal pulling me back down. I looked over at me hands to see they were both handcuffed to poles. My legs also tied and cuffed. I swung my arms around, trying to break free. Moments later, I heard heavy footsteps approaching me. I looked at the door opening, revealing an unknown man.  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
"Shh.." The man took a sock and put it in my mouth. I twitched in disgust.  
"Don't worry. It's clean." He joked.  
_'I don't care! Get the fuck away from me! who are you?'_ I screamed to myself.  
"Hm.. I've got to go get some _stuff_.." The man walked back out the door, leaving me in the room by myself. I knew already what he needed. It didn't take a genius to know.

**Third POV **remember, this is still Tsukiko's dream.**

Hibari had grown angry from the graffiti on his desk. Tsukiko had scribbled all over it like a mad child with crayons scribbling on your walls. "Atleast she used crayola markers" Kusakabe had said. He knew he had to start washing it. Instead, he checked the roster to see if the devious child was in school today. She was marked absent, not surprisingly. He figured that she had ditched school to avoid punishment.  
_"That doubles the punishment tomorrow, then."_ Hibari grinned. By now, Hibari had began enjoying starting a fight with her. Her reactions were amusing and she put up a good fight, not backing down unless she lost. He frowned. _"Which she never did."_ Those cursed bells always cut them off. By the time the bells finished ringing, Tsukiko had already started running back to class, holding all the pain she absorbed. Suddenly, he was confused.  
She'd never back down, isn't that what he had just said? Then why exactly is she _not_ here? Hibari got up and walked to her home base to see that she was not here after all. Swiftly, he moved away from the room and towards her home.

"Hello?" Her mother answered the door.  
"Hibari?" Her mother asked. "Is something wrong?"  
"No. Just curious, where is your daughter?"  
"At school? Is she not there?" She asked.  
"Did you see her go?" Her mother nodded.  
"Did she sneak back to her room?"  
"I don't know. Well, why don't you come in while I check?" Tsukiko's mother let him in as she dashed upstairs to find an empty room.  
"She's not upstairs." She said frantically.  
"Where could she be? I hope she's okay. Maybe we should go look for her." She had already started getting her jacket and purse.  
"It's fine. I'll go look for her myself."  
"Are you sure?" Hibari nodded.  
"Okay. Then.. Here's my phone number. If you see anything, please call!"  
He nodded again and turned to leave.

From the house, Hibari walked the shortest route to school. He stared at a bag. It was in bad condition and battered, but he could easily identify it. The bag that she always slung over her shoulder when she tried to avoid him by running. He walked over to the bag and looked through it. He could see her belongings in there and called her mother immediately. Her mother picked up on the 2nd ring.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Hibari. I found her bag on the streets."  
"Are you sure it's hers? What does it look like?"  
"It is. I looked through some papers. Her name's on them."  
On the other end, Hibari heard her freak out and take deep breaths.  
"Um.. um... I. I don't know what to say. Please. Call the police or something! Please, find her!" She pleaded.  
Hibari sighed. "I can't report it for another day."  
"That's too long, though! What do we do?" Her mother was terrified.  
"Never mind. I'll get them to look for her, okay?" Hibari forgot the whole town was basically scared out of their minds because of him. _"except for her.."_  
"Okay. Thank you. I'll be at the police station soon, okay?" She hung up.  
Hibari took the bag and walked to the station.

The policemen tensed up when they saw the infamous Hibari Kyoya walk into the station.  
"C-can I help you, sir?" The man at the desk squeaked. Hibari glared at him.  
"I'm reporting a missing girl." He held up the bag as evidence.  
"It was on the side of the streets, in this condition." He informed.  
"Okay. I'll go tell him!" The man got up and ran towards the room where the authority was in.  
_"Weak herbivore.."_

A few minutes later, Tsukiko's mother walked in and saw Hibari.  
"Hibari! Did they say they were going to look for her?" She asked.  
"They're asking to."  
"Thank you, Hibari..!" Her voice started cracking and tears cascaded down her cheeks. She rubbed them away with her sleeves.  
Hibari had never felt anymore awkward in his life. He looked away and took his phone out. He called Kusakabe to see if she had gotten to school, which she hadn't. He sighed and shut his phone again.

**First POV, Tsukiko**

I heard a door creak open and bags rustling. My heart was pounding in fear. Never have I felt like this before. Fear took over my adrenaline and my heart started beating.  
_"Does anyone know I'm gone? Tsuna? Mom? Hibari? He should know.. He'd be hunting me down by now after what I did!" _I felt pathetic. Weak, begging for someone to save me. Hibari of all people. By now, I didn't care, Hibari or not, I'd be so fucking grateful for the one who'd find me. I looked up with frightened eyes to my kidnapper. It was my fault. My fault for not looking both ways before running through the streets. But couldn't that bastard put me anywhere else but in a dark suspicious alley?!

The man dropped his bag and grinned.  
"You know what's next, don't you?" He whispered. It sent chills down my spine. He took the sock out of my mouth and I coughed, taking in horrible air.  
"I've been watching you from a distance. You were always so full of pride and confident. It made me sick. So, how are you feeling now? Not so high and mighty like usual, are you? Tsukiko?  
"Why...? Why me?" I looked back up at him with angered eyes.  
"WHAT MADE YOU SO INTERESTED IN STALKING ME?!" I shouted.  
"You better shut back up or I'll shut you up with something else." He threatened. "And **not** a sock." He added.  
"Listen up. I know that Hibari Kyoya guy's number. And I'm giving you a choice. Pride? Or innocence? Are you willing to ask him of all people to help you from this?"  
My eyes widened. My lips quivered and he already knew the answer.  
He grinned and dug through the bag. He got a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my eyes. The absorbed the tears flowing out.  
"Pride it is." He dug through the bag again and I heard a ripping sound, soon with a zipping one following. My heart raced in fear.  
"Be ready." He gave me a few moments until I screamed out and he put the sock back in. He continued plummeting into me deeper.. and deeper..

Everything went black.

"Tsukiko! Wake up! Hey! Snap out of it!"  
I woke up with a startling shout from Kai and Dante. Apparently, they've been trying to wake me up for the past half hour. My eyes were void of any sign of life. The dream haunted me. And that wasn't even the worst part. I felt weak, just rethinking about that part. Everything felt so clear, it was terrifying. I whimpered and fell into Dante's arms. It was horrible. Just thinking back at it made my stomach hurt. It wasn't reality, but I felt everything.  
"What's with you?" Kai asked.  
"Go shower. It'll calm you down." Dante helped me up and Kai walked me over to the shower while he ran a bath for me. Dante was never exactly useful in times like these.  
After it finished, he turned off the water and left me with a clean towel and went out to Dante. I shut the door behind him and crawled into the bathtub. Outside, I could hear Kai questioning Dante of what happened while he was showering.

**First POV change- Kai**

As I was drying myself, I heard Dante shouting Kiko's name. I figured that they were just fighting again over some nonsense. But the "argument" was one-sided. All the shouts came from Dante. I began worrying and quickly put on my clothing onto my damp skin. I rushed out and saw him shaking her, trying to wake her up. She looked like she was in pain. Her face was starting to scare me.  
"Dante! What happened?" I asked.  
"I don't know! She fell asleep for a while and she started thrashing around."  
"Why didn't you just move closer to her?"  
"I did! But she was still hitting me. She would've woken up by now if that was the case!"  
"What?" I began panicking. She was still whimpering and it pained me to watch her suffer.  
"She won't wake up?" I asked.  
"NO. My voice won't go through to her!"  
I bent down next to her and tried waking her up. It was no use. She wasn't waking up. It would be bothersome for Dino to drive back here, and he may have already settled down to sleep. Together, Dante and I started yelling her name, trying to wake her up.  
After 10 minutes, we gave up. She was still suffering from something. We tried splashing water onto her face but she didn't wake up.  
"What do we do?!" I was still scared. "Leave her for a bit," He said. "Maybe she'll wake up by then."

Fifteen minutes passed and she still hasn't woken up yet. For five more minutes, Dante and I shook her until we got tired and took turns. On Dante's third turn, her eyes flew open. She whimpered, even awake and her eyes became teary. She'd only been like this a few times in her life with him. Dante cradled her in his arms as I stood by the side and watched.

**First POV change- Dante**

She woke up, finally and startled both Kai and I. She was crying from the second she woke up and she's still crying as she's clinging onto me. I felt some kind of aura Kai was emitting. I've always known about his feelings for her, but she seems to be a lot closer to me. He sometimes sulks about it and doesn't talk to me for sometime and just goes off to his other friends while I still stay with Kiko. She always wondered why he had gone away so suddenly, but he always came back in the end.  
After a while, I let her stand up and she went into the bathroom with Kai. He came out moments later and he began asking more questions he had already asked before.  
"I've already told you! I_didn't do anything._" I whispered to him.  
"Well what happened then?! SHe just broke down in her sleep?"  
"How could you possibly even think I know the answer to that?"  
Kai looked like he was about to say something, but shut back up and looked out the window. It was a nice apartment and we got a nice view or the river by us. The stars danced across the reflection of the river and the moon was illuminating the night. It was reasonable to become interested in, as Kai was doing now, but nothing compared to what just happened. I roughly turned him back to me.  
"Do you _honestly _think that this is my fault? Do you think I can creep into other people's dreams and mess it up? Make her like _that?_" I pointed towards the bathroom door. Kai glared at me.  
"What? Are you just sulking again because I was able to wake her up? Do you think that she was just pretending so that I could wake her up?" He didn't respond and I took it as a 'no.'  
"Stop holding grudges against me because you get so envious of my relationship with your little crush." I growled  
His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the neck of my shirt.  
"You leave that out of the conversation. That has absolutely **nothing** to do with this."  
"Then what _are_ you so freaking mad about?! She woke up and your'e suddenly MAD at me!"

**First POV change- Tsukiko**

Of course, I had been fully aware of Kai's thoughts about me. It made me feel a little awkward around him, since he thinks I don't know and all, even though I do. He's an open book. He's so easy to read.  
I slouched back down more until the water covered half my face and blew bubbles. I was listening to their conversation and closed my eyes. It had been a while since I broke down in front of anyone. Dino had always been there, but he's not right now.. And now that I'm in Japan, I won't see him too often anymore.

A while later, the argument was still going on, and was intensifying. I decided to walk out of the bath and slip my clothes on to try to stop them, but I knew at this point, they would have to settle things themselves. I agreed with Dante, and agreeing with him in this situation would not help Kai in anyway. So, I slouched down by the door and waited for them to finish.

I sat and listened. When they were done, I slowly opened the door and found the Dante was gone. Confused, I looked over to Kai for answers. He looked at me and went to his bed.  
"Where did Dante go?" I asked. It seemed to aggravate him, so I decided to shut up and walked over to him.  
"Why are you acting like this?" I already knew the answer, but I was trying to make him just let everything out.  
Instead, he glared daggers at me and scoffed. "I don't need anything from you of all people." I frowned.  
"Fine. If you don't need anything from me, don't expect me to come running to you or talking to you anymore." I chose the words wisely, hoping that he'd say something about it. "Fine." He replied.  
_"Well that didn't work..."_ I grabbed my forehead and groaned. I had a massive headache and his attitude was not making it any better. I wobbled down to the ground and sat. I sighed and got my stuff.  
"In that case, I'll just leave now. If you're going to be the way you are right now, I'm not tolerating. I'm leaving." I walked out the door and slowly made my way back to Tsuna's house. There, I was greeted with a happy mother, brother, a happily sadistic baby and a clumsy riot. I smiled as I ran over to Dino and tackled him.  
"Don't tell me I wasted all that time for nothing! Why did you make me drive there if you were just going to walk back?!" Dino shouted. His volume was making my head hurt even more, but I pushed away the pain. Dino himself was already enough to be medicine for me.  
"Nothing in particular. Things got moody over there." I replied.  
Dino sighed. "Okay then.."

I went upstairs to my room where I put down my belongings again and sat down. My head was throbbing as I splashed cold water onto myself in the bathroom.  
"What's wrong with you?" I spun around quickly, surprised from the sudden voice.  
"Nothing. Why?" I asked.  
"Don't say 'nothing.' I've lived with you for the past eight years. I think I'd know if you were feeling well or not by now."  
I bit my bottom lip. He had a point. Dante and Kai were able to read me easily. But just a glance from Dino was enough for him to know how I was feeling.  
"I'm.. fine.. Don't worry about it, okay?"  
He gave me a worried look and sighed again. "What was Kyoya doing here before?"  
"Hm?"  
"Kyoya?"  
"Oh. **Him**. I don't even know."  
"Okay. Fine. Do you need to sleep with me again?" He stuttered. He'd never really asked me directly, but it was nothing awkward, really. We've done that hundreds of times, (not **that**) and he doesn't really seem to mind. It's just the asking part is kind of weird. He already knows about my awkward condition of the sleeping thing, so he says it's fine.

After I dried my hair, changed, and brushed my teeth, I went over to his room and pulled the covers over me. Minutes later, he walked in and got in too. I hoped that my mother wouldn't come in and think anything weird. But, since she is a mother, she did. And she giggled. A lot. She closed the door slowly, not wanting to wake me up, even though I was already awake beside a sleeping Dino. I wondered where Dante was before.  
_"Is he okay? Where did he even go? Why did he just leave like that? I hope they don't stay too mad at each other for too long. Nothing ever went well when the were mad at each other.."_ I thought. Sighing, I moved myself closer to the source of warmth and fell asleep.


	6. Useless Dino

The next morning, I woke up from a buzzing sound from my phone. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.  
-**boop~-** I turned my alarm off and slowly got out of bed. Waking up Dino in the process of it.  
"You move too much, Tsukiko.." He complained.  
"Well, sorry! I gotta go to school. Or Kyoya will start another fight with me."  
"Kyoya?" He got up.  
"Is he bothering you? You seem very agitated whenever you bring his name up."  
I smiled creepily. "NOPE! Nothing. At. All.." I slouched.  
"You want me to walk or drive you to school? I'm leaving off to Italy right after anyways."  
"Okay! Let's walk there!" I started changing into my uniform until Dino began shouting for me to leave the room to change.  
"Does it even **matter** anymore?! It's not like you'd _do_ anything to me... Unless you're just an old perv hiding in a playful and cheery person. Ew.. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense." I shuddered.  
"But I'm not..!" He wailed. "Stop making absurd assumptions like those!" He whined.  
"Oh shush. I'll leave." I walked out and the door shut behind me, leaving a sighing Dino alone to change.  
After I changed in my room, I walked over to the bathroom to brush and fix my hair. I groaned. It was starting to become messy again. It was naturally spikey and wavy or curly, which every way you look at it. Until I started straightening it. I poured water into it until it seemed straighter.

Eating my food quickly, I finished the last of my homework I forgot to do last night. By then, I was a little late and took the text book with me and Dino drove me there.  
"I'm DONE!" I sighed in relief as I shut the book.  
"You should've been done last night!" Dino said.  
"Oh well."  
"Well, we're almost there. And I'm leaving off to Italy later, okay?"  
"Nooooo~! Don't leave me here!" I wailed.  
"Too bad! I have to go back to see if I need to do anything."  
"Come back to Japan often, then." I pouted.  
"Fine." Dino sighed.

As Dino slowed by the entrance of the school flooding with students, I walked out of the car and went to the other side and bear attacked him until I was tired and felt I needed to leave. Basically, when he shooed me away.  
I sighed loudly and watched him leave. Then, I turned away to face the school and drooped.

A minute later, I heard Dino shouting my name again. I was talking to a few people who were outside before school started.  
"Tsuki! You left you textbook in the car!" He shouted.  
"Oops." I started trotting over to him until he tripped over to me and took me down with him. I yelped out as I hit my head on the concrete and Dino was cushioned on my chest.  
"Aaaahhhh..!" I blushed and pushed him off, wailing.  
"Sorry.. I don't know why! I just keep falling over! It's usually in Japan, too. Japan does not like me." He pouted.  
"Or because Romario's not here.." I mumbled.  
"What?" He asked, clueless.  
"Nothing!" I grabbed him again and hugged him tightly, making him have a hard time breathing.  
"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE SO ADORBALE~~!" I shouted into his chest. I heard him stutter nonsense and he seized trying to push me away.  
There were whispers and murmurs around us as Dino returned my embrace. A few moments later, we heard a cold and hated voice, in my point of view at least. Other 'fangirls' were squealing in delight.  
"Herbivore, you dare show PDA on school grounds?" He threatened.  
I ignored him and continued squealing into Dino from his cute-ness. Dino was trying to squirm away, knowing that it would not lead anywhere well when there's an angry skylark being ignored.  
He grit his teeth and lunged at us, full speed while Dino yelped out in fear. He couldn't move well right now, and I held onto him until I was able to feel out his whip in his jacket. By then, I had lashed it at Kyoya's tonfas, trying to get a hold of it to prevent hurting anyone else.  
From there, we had a long battle of tug-of-war. Eventually, I made him pull hard enough and I let go, making him loose balance and fall. He glared and growled up at me.  
"My whip!" Dino tried grabbing it back, but he missed during the process and fell again. I sat down onto his back and laid down, forming an 'x' with our bodies.  
"Ahh! get off of me, Tsukiko!" He was struggling to move out of his position, but i held my place and watched as Hibari stood up menacingly.  
"Ts-TSUKIKO! KYOYA'S GOING TO ATTACK! GET OFF!" He shouted.  
"Let him. He's not as bad as everyone says. Though, he still has incredible strength." I sat up and grinned as he walked over to me with tonfas in hand.  
"You need to learn that you have to also guard your lower half of your body."  
"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING THERE?!" Dino yelled. I frowned at him and smacked his head.  
"Stop assuming such disgusting things, Dino!" I said.  
"I'd like to say the same thing, Tsukiko. You sliding under my legs and all last time." Hibari smirked.  
Dino shrieked and yelled at me for being a "pervert."  
"But they were open!"  
"STOP IT! STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT, TSUKIKO!"  
"STOP THINKING SO WRONG, DINO!"  
From the sidelines, Hibari was enjoying the show put for him, shouting about inappropriate nonsense with Dino whining and pouting.  
"Well It's now like I STARE at it." I said.  
"YOU STARE AT IT?" Dino shouted.  
"No.. I just said that I don't!"  
"Tsukiko, stop being so perverted! I didn't raise you like this!"  
"I don't want to hear that from a clumsy 22 year old who trips over nothing and is clueless about his lack of ability to be useful without Romario or your other subordinate.." I had realized I had used the wrong word choice when I saw Dino's face. He was hurt and pained. The look on his face made my chest hurt and I was felt guilty.  
"Sorry.. then.." He mumbled. He slowly got up and frowned.  
"Wait, Dino. I'm sorry! I said the wrong thing. It wasn't supposed to come out like that!" I shouted to his back which was now facing me as he walked towards his car.  
"Dino!" I ran over to him as he got into the car and drove away. I still had his whip, too. So I assumed that he'd come back.  
I walked over to the gate of the school and sat, waiting for him to come back for his whip. There was a spare one back at the mansion, but this one was already broken into and much more comfortable. I sat there for another hour, ignoring Hibari as he tried making me get to class. I hugged my knees after he left me, and after he tried starting another fight with me. He figured that I wouldn't put up much of a fight and left me there. I sat there the rest of the day, waiting for Dino to come back. I sat until dismissal, waiting. Waiting for nothing. He never came back. He never called to ask if I still had it. He never went back to home to say good-bye to Mom before he left, or Reborn. He never replied to his emails. He never picked up his phone that I called at least a hundred times. He never called for Thanksgiving. He never came back until two months later.

* * *

It was a Saturday, so there was no school. It was mid December, the 15th. He came knocking on the door as I opened it eagerly, hoping that Dino would come home for Christmas, which he did.  
"Dino!" I shouted and hugged him. I was hoping for him to have forgiven me by then, but he hadn't and he sighed, saying a mere little "hello" and walking over to Tsuna, also waving a hello. Romario was outside, drinking a cup of coffee. I frowned and walked outside to him.  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Of course, I already knew the answer, but I needed to make sure.  
"I don't know. He came back two months ago and was like that since then. I told him that he should come to Japan by himself so that he could spend some time alone with you or something, but he insisted. He said 'Come with me. I'll be useless if you don't.' to me."  
I stared at him and slowly walked back inside.  
"You can go somewhere to rest, Romario. We don't need your company right now. You may stay if you'd like if it's okay with my mom." I said before I walked inside.  
"Otherwise, take a cab if you can, please?" I added.  
When he was no where to be found on the ground floor, I walked to where his room would've been, though it was locked. He had never really locked his door before unless he was changing, so I gave him a few minutes. I waited outside for 5 minutes until I finally knocked on the door.  
"Dino?" I called. He didn't reply. I sighed as I walked to my room to gather a few bobby pins. I kneeled in front of his door for a moment, trying to pick the lock until Dino opened it abruptly, making the bobby pins clatter onto the floor. He looked down on me while I was in an awkward position, being caught trying to pick his lock. He said nothing to me, walking past me and into the bathroom, where he locked himself in again. He knew I wouldn't pick the lock to a bathroom.

Upset, I started banging on the door, begging for him to just let me apologize properly. I heard slight sniffles echoing in the bathroom and i started walking away to my room until the door opened up.  
"Dino.. I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"  
"Be quiet.. I know now.. I am useless without them there. I'm useless **with** them there! I trip over nothing. What kind of mafia boss am I?!"  
I frowned in guilt and hugged him again. I took his hand and brought him back to his room.  
"Stay here. I'll go get you something to drink." I stood up and he stayed as I walked downstairs and made a cup of hot chocolate for him. Quickly, I brought it back upstairs for Dino. By the time I got there, he was laying on his bed, staring into the lightbulb.  
"Hey. Don't stare into it. You won't be able to see properly." I handed him his cup. He sat up and drank it slowly, blowing it.  
I stared at him and watched him drink it. Eventually, he glanced back at me and saw me watching him and he looked back away. I wrapped my arm around his neck, leaning on his shoulder. Dino sighed and shrugged me off, then standing up and finishing the rest of his drink and left.

I climbed off the bed and dragged myself to the shower where I stood in hot steaming water for a half hour. When I was done, I walked by Dino's room.  
"Is there anything wrong, Dino?" I heard my mother ask him. I stopped and listened. I wanted to know if it was still me, and I wanted to know how I could make it up to him.  
"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Dino replied.  
"Okay.. Well, if you need anything, you can come talk to one of us, okay? We'll be happy to talk to you."  
"'we?'"  
"Yes. Tsuna, Tsukiko, and myself, ofcourse. And Reborn if you'd like."  
Dino sighed. _'Well aren't you in a sigh-y mood today..'_  
"Thank you, but I think Tsukiko's done with the shower, so I'm going to go in now."  
"Okay. Feel better." I heard footsteps and I walked back to my room quickly and sat onto my bed, pretending like I was there the whole time.

Soon, my mother walked in and sat down next to me.  
After Dino walked into the bathroom she turned to me and said, "You know that he's not feeling well right now, don't you?" I nodded.  
"Do you know why?"  
I hesitated in shaking my head.  
"Well, it's kind of complicated.." My mother looked at me with confusion. "Well, just tell me."  
"You know how he's always very clumsy, right?" I asked. She nodded in response.  
"He's never really like that around some of his.. subordinates. And it's very obvious to everyone except for him.. and I told him that, but I was using he wrong word and it came out more harsh than it was supposed to.." I frowned. "Now I feel really bad.." I sniffled.

"It's fine, Tsukiko."  
I turned my head sharply to see Dino still dry standing at my door.  
"I thought you went to go shower..?"  
"I didn't go in yet.. I knew Mama would go talk to you. So I stayed outside the door and listened. But it's fine, okay?" He frowned. I'd never seen him like this. Even though I was happy that he was forgiving me, I was still upset. Maybe he's just saying that so I can shut up about it. I ran over to him and hugged him again.  
"Did you lock the bathroom door...?"  
"...no.."  
"DINO!" I shouted.  
"Sorry." He said awkwardly.  
"I put my bobby pins in there too!" I said. I sighed, laughing.  
"Well.. There's still one near my door." He replied.

"Is there? Oh, the coincidences.." I walked over to his door and bent down to pick up the bobby pin. I unlocked the door to the bathroom and nearly stepped onto Enzo who crawled out of Dino's jacket and barked at me. I chuckled and picked him up swiftly into both my hands as I watched him nestle into them.  
"So cute~~" I rubbed my cheek against Enzo and brought him with me to my room with Dino still sitting there. He looked like he was in a daze so I brought Enzo close to him and he bit Dino's ear. After crying out in pain, I laughed until I cried and Mom called me down with Tsuna.

"Why don't you two invite some friends over for next week? Maybe the 22nd?" She asked.  
"Ooh! Can I invite Hibari?!" I asked.  
"If he comes, he's going to leave the second everyone else comes!" Tsuna said.  
"Then we can stay in an isolated place." Tsuna stared at me weirdly.  
"Not like that, Tsuna!" I whined.

Over the past two months while Dino was away, I've befriended the demon of Namimori. After apologizing for my behavior, he walked away, never saying he did even though he did forgive me. Since that day, he'd helped me through my problem with Dino indirectly and as little as possible. After I got somewhat over it enough to hide it, I began walking around with him and helping him out with the committee. I finally had permission to beat up loud and obnoxious students! I carried the penny gun in a pouch around in school on a belt loop on my uniform under my shirt for runaways. Lucky ones who scattered the school picked up the shiny or dirty pennies and pocketed them. Other than the gun, I used a sword with the sheath to train the duration. Outside of school, I was training to keep out a scythe and daggers the longest. Using a badminton racket as a close-ranged weapon, my weapon set was complete.  
I enjoyed Hibari's company even when he was upset and beating other people up. If he was in that mood, he'd challenge me and I would usually go back to class by the time the fight was almost over with bruises and sores covering my body. I let him win easily so he wouldn't be upset even more if I won somehow. Though, he knew that I was doing it sometimes if it was too obvious which made him keep me for the next class and fought me seriously.  
I've went over to his house before, where he lived in a little mansion with a couple of maids running around here and there. But the place was spectacular. It was huge and clean and fancy. "I would've never thought you'd live in a place like this." I said in awe.  
He glared at me when I said that. "You expect me to live in a box?"  
"Well..." I shrugged. "Yes...?"  
"Get out."  
"What?"  
"Leave. Or apologize."  
"Okay. Fine. Sorry~" I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Leave.."  
"No!"  
"Or grovel." He smirked.  
"Bye." I waved him goodbye and walked out the door.

-end of story.-

"He'll bite us all to death, though!" Tsuna complained.  
"Suck it up. You of all people should learn to control him."  
He groaned gave up. Mommy looked at us, confused with a head tilted. I waved her worry away, signaling that it was nothing to worry about. Except it was..  
"Can I bring Dante and Kai too?" I looked at Tsuna.  
"Sure.. Why are you asking me?"  
"I don't know."  
After another 20 minutes of arguing, I made a list of who we would invite. I called Dante and Kai already to see if they could come over the 22nd. One of Kai's friend's birthday was that day, so only Dante was coming. He remembered that some other friends had invited him to go out with them and he already accepted the offer, so he declined mine. The list consisted of:  
Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoyko, Kyoya, and probably some other people who might come anyways. Maybe Hana.  
"Okay. That's the plan! I guess.." Tsuna said.  
"Alright." I yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep soon. So.. Bye!" I ran off upstairs to the bathroom where I quickly brushed my teeth. I wondered if Dino would let me sleep with him again tonight. I washed me face and held the towel as I thought back to what happened two months ago.  
I stared into my reflection and it stared back until a new face showed up.  
"Do you need to shower?" I turned to him.  
"No. I showered back in Italy."  
"Then why'd you go in before?"  
"I forgot.. Where's Romario?"  
"He was outside.. But I told him that he could go to a hotel or something."  
"Did he take the car?"  
"He took a cab."  
"Oh.. Why? I told him to stay for a reason!"  
"Dino. I already asked him. You're not useless, okay? You're just... I don't-"  
"I'm useless."  
"No. You're not, Dino. You're just clumsy. You trip over a lot of things most people don't trip over, though I do trip over my foot sometimes too, but you're still strong. Sure, you may not be the greatest in helping around sometimes, but you're definitely not useless."  
"You're proving my point. I trip over nothing. **Nothing**."  
"So?! I trip over my own foot! I trip over creases in the tiles. I trip over the end of a rug. I trip over nothing too! I can just drag my foot too much and fall over. We all do that! You just happen to be the one who does it a lot. Can't we just put this behind us? I don't want to argue with you anymore."  
"You know it's true."  
"Okay, if Hibari got to your head from calling you a 'useless herbivore,' than he's wrong! He calls everyone who he doesn't see fit to do work properly useless, even if they can do well in other things. You're not useless, Dino! Just get it through to your head. Stop thinking like that, okay?! I'm sorry I even brought it up that day."  
"It's not your fault. I should've realized it sooner."  
"Oh my god." I muttered.  
"When you get over it, and finally realize that everything I said that day was BS, come back to me." I walked past him and locked my bedroom door behind me and changed into my pajamas, crawling into my bed when I was settled.  
I pushed earbuds into my ear and turned to face the window as I stared into the starry sky with patches of darkened clouds and a shining moon. I exhaled and closed my eyes. I shuffled my songs, locking it afterwards.  
I laid there peacefully until I heard a knock at my door. I sluggishly walked over, making them knock again. _"Urgh. Impatient bastard..."_ I thought.  
I opened the door where I was embraced tightly by Dino, making my eyes widen largely as Tsuna stared.  
I awkwardly hugged him back, straightening his back which was hunched so he wasn't crushing me into his chest.  
"Sorry. I should've just shut up.." He muttered into my head.  
"Sorry for mentioning your stupidity." I joked.  
"What?" He whined.  
"Nothing." I looked up at him, smiling. Our little moment was interrupted when my phone rang.  
I answered the phone with the unknown number.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
_"Herbivore you are to report to the Reception room tomorrow morning at 5:30 am." _With that, he hung up.  
"That.. damned..." I growled. I went back to my calls and put him into my contacts and called him again.  
_"Is there a reason you're calling me this late?"_  
"EXCUSE ME?" I shouted into the phone.  
"YOU'RE the one who called me first."  
_"Yes and it was a simple message, you loud monster."  
_"Monster?" I questioned.  
_"Do you need anything? If not, I'm hanging up." _-boop-  
I twitched as I clapped my phone shut.  
"'Do you need something?'" I mocked. "WELL THEN LET ME ASK." I yelled at the phone as if I was yelling at him. I threw my phone onto my bed and turned back to Dino, straightening myself out before trying to talk to him calmly.  
"W-well.." He stuttered. "Do you need to sleep with me tonight?" He said awkwardly.  
"Enough with the awkwardness. And sure." I grinned.  
"...Why do you look like you have a weird pl-** NEVERMIND. Sleep by yourself!" He walked away quickly, leaving my confused. I shrugged and shut my door as I crawled back into bed, wrapping myself into my cocoon. I slowly drifted off to sleep, listening to loud music and watching the clouds move by slowly.

* * *

** if you're wondering, Dino was going to say, "Why do you look like you have a weird plan in your head?" In the fanfiction, he does think a bit weirdly sometimes when it comes to Tsukiko, as shown in the beginning of the chapter, paranoid that she's been up to no good.


	7. Food

**BEEEEEEEEEPOOOOOOOO**  
My eyes snapped open as I heard my phone ring at 5 am.  
"Too... early..." I groaned.  
"Damn that Hibari..." I flipped my phone open  
"What.."  
_"Wake up,_ Herbivore."  
"Stop calling me that, Scavenger.."  
_"Hnn? Make sure you get here on time. Or I'll bite you to death."  
_I groaned loudly and collapsed onto my bed.  
"Leave me alone, Kyoya.."  
_"Too bad. Now get going."_ -boop- I got up to use the bathroom and change into my uniform. I put on the DC jacket and ate breakfast quietly. I left a note on the counter, letting my mother know I was leaving early. I went upstairs, grabbed my bag and belongings, and walked out.

As I was about to cross the street, a familiar small black car rolled by. I stared in fear and shook my head. After it passed, i frantically looked both sides carefully before I sprinted across at full speed. I had a flashback to the dream and shook my head.

"Aaah! I'm going to be late!" I ran for my life to school as I checked both ways before crossing the streets multiple times.  
_"I made it!" _I thought.  
_"aahh. 5:25!" _I ran in and headed straight towards the Reception Room.  
"I'M NOT LATE!" I shouted into the Reception Room.  
"eh..?" I looked around and saw no one there. I tilted my head sideways and was confused. I shrugged and sat down on the couch. I sat and laid back until I fell asleep.

I felt a cold burst of air rush by as I slowly opened my eyes.  
I sat up abruptly, figuring out that I was on the rooftop.  
"What the heck..?" I heard something shift behind me.  
"You're finally awake, Herbivore." I eeped as I watched the prefect sit up and sighing.  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.  
"You sleep like you're hibernating. You won't wake up."  
"Eh. Then try harder."  
I looked around again.  
"Why the rooftop?"  
"Too loud down there." He groaned as he yawned.  
"Okay then. Why'd you tell me to come early?"  
"Hm?"  
I twitched.  
"You called me last night, telling me to come early."  
"Did I?" He looked ahead. "Don't remember."  
"DON'T EVEN.." I sighed, gritting my teeth.  
"Well, you obviously needed something. What did you need?" I asked.  
"As I said. I don't remember calling you. I don't even have your phone number." He said with a straight face.  
"Ignorant little.." I mumbled.  
"Tch." He scoffed, looking the other way. I looked at my watch.  
"School's starting in half an hour.. What now?"  
"Don't ask me. You were the one who decided to walk here for no reason."  
"YOU. CALLED. ME."  
"I did no such thing." He finally broke out into a smirk.  
"You liar! I knew it! Making me start thinking I was insane or something, but you've just gotta be a bum!" I punched his arm and he grinned.  
"What did you need?" I asked.  
"Nothing.."  
"What? You got lonely?"  
He looked at me with a disgusted face. "Are you categorizing me into the Herbivores?"  
"Possibly?" I sighed as he threatened me with his catch phrase.  
"Get off me. What are you doing, Idiot?" He asked as I began leaning on him.  
"I'm going to go to sleep for another 20 minutes. I'm giving you 10 minutes to try to wake me. Good luck!" I grabbed onto him, hugging the lark as I began to fall asleep, ignoring his protests.

15 minutes later, Hibari began waking me up. By now, his voice has been cutting through my dreams occasionally.  
"Wake up herbivore." I heard him call me through my dream. I grinned internally and kept pretending I was sleeping. Instead of 'waking up,' I just moved closer to him. I felt him try to push me off of him but I just tightened my grasp on him. 5 minutes later, he sighed in defeat. He sat until my mental alarm clock went off, unaware that I was already awake.  
I felt his arms wrap around me. Many times, I've woken up like this. We were basically hugging and sleeping. I guessed that it was pretty awkward to have some sleeping person hugging you. Where else would you rest your hands? So, he decided to just lay them on my back. I'm guessing.

I lifted my head up to him, who now knew I was wide awake.  
"Time to go to class Herbivore."  
"I don't want to though.." I pouted.  
"Go to class or I'll bite you to death."  
"Okayy" I leaned back onto him again, waiting for his threat to take action.  
"Hn" Hibari scoffed.  
"Baka-bari.." I muttered.  
"I heard that." He growled at me.  
"You were meant to.. Can I skip 1st period? I really do not want to learn about Japanese History. I don't care about it! who needs to know?!" I asked.  
"To learn about our mistakes and how we can prevent them."  
"WELL then teach it to the adults who care!" I groaned.  
"Let's go out patrolling, Kyoya!" I grabbed his hand and ran towards the door with him trotting behind me.  
"Let go of me. I can walk." He complained.  
"But... I like holding hands with you." I whined.  
"Too bad."  
_"Boys.. Heads are just so thick.. Can never get a friggin..." _I sighed and dropped his hand.  
_"Might as well have just told him I liked him." _I thought as I stood, looking out the window.  
"Are we going or not?" His voice sliced through my train of thought.  
"Hm?"  
"Let's go." He grabbed my arm roughly and led me out the school.  
"Ow.." I rubbed the hand print on my arm. He glared at my arm and took it again, inspecting the print. He smacked it and turned around.  
"It's fine."  
"No need to slap my arm, though!" I yelled at his back as he started walking away.  
I ran to him and jumped onto his back, crashing down onto the concrete.  
"What are you doing, Herbivore?!" He yelled.  
"Your fault for hitting me for no reason!" I shouted. I was sitting on top of him.

Hibari took it as a good chance and pulled me towards him again, our faces centimeters apart.  
"K-"  
Hibari smirked and moved his head up. My eyes widened as I felt Hibari's lips seal mine. My eyes were pealed open through the whole kiss.  
Slowly, Hibari leaned away and opened his eyes, grinning in victory. Swiftly, he flipped me over until I was below him, pinned down with his hands on mine and his leg between mine.  
"AAAA! RAPE! RAAAAPPPEEEEEE!" I screamed. I started thrashing around but it was hopeless. School was in session. It was still early. There was no one around.  
"Shut up, Herbivore. You're making too much noise."  
"THAT'S THE POINT!" I yelled. "Be quiet now. Or I'll **punish** you." He said sadistically.  
"eeeeee..." I stared at him, blushing madly.  
"Hn. Good.. Let's go." He got up, brushing himself off.  
"It's cold.." I shivered. "I'm going to go back inside and get my jacket from my locker."  
"Go to your locker and I'm leaving without you." He said.  
"Fine..! I'll freeze for your sake.."  
"Who told you to come with me?"  
"No one.. I want to go with you!" I shouted. "Then don't say 'for my sake.'" He replied, turning back around. I pouted as I watched him from behind, still trying to process what happened just a few moments ago. I shook my head and trotted after him.  
"Why did you do that..?" I asked awkwardly.  
"What are you talking about, Herbivore?"  
"You.. kissed.. me just a minute ago..."  
"And?"  
"Well.. Do you like me.. or something?" _"So awkward.." _I thought.  
He stopped and looked at me. "Let's just say.. that I'm _marking_ my territory.. You are my property now, and no one else's."  
"Property?!" I shouted.  
"Yes." He smirked and started walking again.  
"Can your property hold your hand, at least?"  
"Hn.. No."  
"Then I don't wanna be your property!"  
Hibari frowned and pulled me into him again, kissing me roughly for a long time. After we pulled away, he grinned evilly again at me, grabbed my hand and began walking away with me. My face was still red as I was dragged along with him to the park and town to patrol. We got a few crowds of people before it was ten and we walked back in time for lunch.

As I was eating, I noticed Hibari had never ate anything during our lunch periods.  
"Kyoya, why don't you even bring any lunch?" I said with food in my mouth.  
He glared at me in disgust. "Don't talk with your mouth full." He instructed.  
"Sorry." I kept munching on my food until I swallowed.  
"Do you want me to bring you a sandwich or something for lunch?"  
"No. I don't need it." He snapped.  
"I heard your stomach growl before."  
"...What are you talking about, herbivore?" He asked, trying to deny the fact he was hungry.  
I sighed and inched towards him on the rooftop's cold floor.  
"Here. Eat the rest of my lunch. I'm full." I handed him the other half of my sandwich.  
"I don't want it."  
"Well, too bad. Just take it." I shoved it closer to him.  
"I don't want it." He repeated.  
Frustrated, I shoved the bread into his mouth.  
"EAT IT." I shouted.  
"kamikorosu...!" He said with the sandwich muffling him.  
"Now, now. Don't talk with your mouth full." I mocked.  
I laughed as he twitched and grabbed the sandwich, finishing the rest.  
"I'll bring you a sandwich tomorrow for lunch, okay?" I said.  
"..I told you.. I don't want one." He replied, looking away.  
"You're gonna get one anyways."  
He sighed and looked back at me and stared.  
"Do what you want." he yawned and informed that he was going to sleep for a while after his bird chirped the anthem and flew away.

"Why don't you go back in to sleep? You'll catch a cold."  
He pulled me down and pushed me into his warmth. I blushed, adding to our body heat.  
"Whhyy.. What.." I stuttered, trying to make sentences.  
"You emit a lot of body heat.. Now I won't catch a cold."  
"Shut up.. I don't understand why you don't just go back inside. Isn't the floor uncomfortable for you to sleep on?" I asked.  
"I'm used to it.." He yawned again and fell asleep.  
I sighed internally and inched closer to him, clutching onto him. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Herbivore.." Hibari grunted out.  
My eyes opened up slowly and looked up at him. He looked surprised.  
"What..?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.  
"You woke up.."  
"I always wake up..?"  
"On the first try? No." He said.  
"Oh. That means that I've been around you long enough for your voice to reach me through my sleep. Congratulations.. I guess."  
He sighed and stood up, stretching a little after all the way up. I looked at my watch.  
"Well. Today was wasted.. It's already 12. and I only have 4 periods left.."  
"Then go."  
"Do I have to? I want to stay with you." I mumbled.  
"Go. Meet me in the Reception Room after the end of the day."  
"Why?" He didn't reply, so I got up and fell off the the side of upper roof.  
"OW! MY BUTT." I yelped in pain as I landed.  
"It's always your butt." Hibari shook his head in anger.  
"Honestly. You have no coordination." He fumed as he jumped and landed beside me gracefully and pulled me back up. I rubbed my butt and winced in pain.  
As I started walking, Hibari grinned and hit my butt.  
"What the.. PERVERT!" I screamed, holding my butt again.  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
"Nothing. Just trying to help." He grinned.  
"I don't need help from you anymore when it comes to my butt pains, okay?! Jeez!" I stomped away, embarrassed and went to my 6th period class.

"Sawada Tsukiko, where on Earth have you been?" My teacher asked.  
"With Kyoya.. Is there a problem with that?" I asked. She flinched and shook her head.  
"O-okay. But.. Next t-time.. Inform me. please." She added quickly.  
"Alright." I said. So.. my science class inched forward slowly.. and horribly.

* * *

8th period:  
"Yes! It's last day of the quarter!" I yelled in happiness. A few other students cheered as our teacher drooped in disappointment.  
Poor teacher. I never really liked her that much, though.  
"Okay. Settle down! Announcements are about to begin soon. I just wanted to say that you guys were nice to teach. Have fun next quarter."  
"Better than this class." I muttered to a friend next to me.  
"At least you do well in this class! I can't draw for my life!"  
"Are you serious?! This thing is a disgrace!" I flipped my notebook open.  
"This is how it was supposed to look like, and look how it turned out!" I pointed at my pencil-drawn picture and compared it to my painting.  
"Oh.. But it's still.. okay. I guess. But your pencil drawing is a lot better."  
"No kidding!" I sighed. "I'm tired." I yawned again.  
"You weren't even in class for 6 periods! How tired could you possibly be... DID YOU.. YOU.. PER-"  
"And now, for the afternoon announcements." The speaker went on as I looked over to my friend's red face.  
"What?" I whispered.  
"You're tired.. And you were with Hibari Kyoya the whole day.. For 6 periods.. What. On. Earth. Were. You. Two. DOING?!" She yelled, whispering.  
I stared, blushing at her.  
"We didn't do anything!"  
"Then why are you tired?!" She whispered back at me. Around us, chairs flew up and signaled it was time to go.  
Quickly, I put my chair onto the table and walked out.  
"Hey! Why are you in such a rush?!" She asked.  
"No reason. I need to get somewhere, that's why."  
"Meh.. Don't leave me behind, okay?"  
"No promise I won't." She grabbed onto me and followed behind me as I made my way to the Reception Room.  
"What are you doing here?" She wailed.  
"I told you. I needed to get somewhere. And this is the _'somewhere'._"  
"OH! Of course, it's here, with HIBARI KYOYA. What are you gonna do again?! Huh!? Are you gonna do it ag-MMH!" I clamped my hand over her mouth I hovered over the short brunette.  
"Say that again.. And you will never see daylight again."  
She nodded quickly.  
"Okay~" I smiled happily and walked into the Reception Room with her still clinging onto me.

"Kyoya!" I shouted out.  
"What. Why is that with you?"  
"Don't be mean.." I said. "It's my friend." I heard her protest with my hand still over her mouth.  
"Anyways, please inform my dear friend here, that **we did not do anything weird or perverted while I was not in class.**"  
Hibari looked at me confusedly.  
"Are you telling me to lie?" He smirked.  
She screamed as I tried to shut her up again.  
"KYOYA! STOP LYING! ANSWER THE QUESTION SERIOUSLY!" I shouted. I felt the girl next to me wither and faint. I let go and let her drop to the floor.  
"I hate you, Kyoya.. Now rumors are going to start! And we didn't do anything!"  
"How do you know I didn't do anything while you were sleeping?" He said with a straight face.  
"Because you're not a pervert. But now, I'm having trouble with saying that."  
"How do you know.. I didn't call you here so I **could** do something like that to you.. After school, where no one would hear or know?" He said.  
"Well. Bye, then!" I walked out and dragged the girl with me and ran away.  
I was afraid to look back, knowing that Hibari was close by and he was going to catch up to me soon and do god-knows-what to me. I yelped as I was knocked down by his flying tonfas and looked up at him.  
"No Kyoya! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!" I tried to push him away as he picked me up and brought me back to the Reception Room along with my friend (who does not have a name because I don't know what to name her. So if you want her to have a name, please include it in a review or something. owo)

"What do you want from me?" I asked.  
"Nothing. I don't want you to start running away from me." He crossed his arms as he took a seat next to me on the sofa.  
"sorry.." I muttered and looked away. He leaned back and rubbed his temples. I looked at him and watched as he looked outside. I moved closer to him a little and hugged him from behind.  
"What do you think you're doing, herbivore?" He tried nudging me off.  
"..." I didn't reply but just kept hugging him and looked outside.  
"I.. should probably take her home." I let go of him and began walking over to the girl. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him onto the sofa. A second later, he was hovering above me again. I looked up into his steely eyes as they came closer to mine and closed as he kissed me roughly again.  
"Leave her. She'll wake up and go home." He grabbed my hand again and walked me home.

As my mother opened the door for us, her face brightened up.  
"Welcome home, Tsukiko!" She welcomed.  
"Hello, Hibari. Would you like to come in for a while?" She invited him in as she moved a little to the side, allowing entrance.  
I looked up at him and he accepted the offer, smiling politely.  
"Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having pasta tonight." She informed.  
"No thank you." He said.  
"Aww. You should stay, Kyoya." I insisted.  
"Mommy's cooking is very good." I smiled as I looked at my mother who was looking pleased with the compliment.  
He took time to think as I kept rocking him back in forth as I pleaded him.  
"Fine.. Just stop rocking me back and forth." He glared at me.  
"Okay." I smiled at him again, happy I could spend more time with him.  
"So.. for the next few hours.. What do you want to do?" I asked.  
"Do you have homework?"  
I thought as I dug through my bag.  
"Oh! I have some history homework.. I'll go do it really quick." I walked upstairs with him following me and into my room. My phone vibrated as I saw an incoming text from Dante.  
_"Where were you the whole day!? I saw you with Hibari. WTH IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TO?! He looked like he about to freaking eat you like you were his food, with him hovering above you and whatnot!" _ I stared at my phone as Hibari looked over my shoulder and twitched.  
"I'll bite him to death tomorrow.." He growled.  
"Make that two of us..." I almost broke my phone from the grip I had on it.  
"Do your homework." He took my phone and slipped it into his pocket.

As I was doing my homework, he found a book to read and began to read.

A half hour later, I finished and plucked the book from his hand. He looked up at me upset from the disappearing book.  
I looked at the page he was reading.  
"They find who the gamemaster is. They tell other people. They have to reveal their secret. They kill the Gamemaster." I said. He twitched.  
"Anyywaaysss... What do you want to do now?" I sat on the floor next to him and winced.  
"What?" He looked at me.  
"Nothing.. My butt still hurts from before.."  
"That's you-"  
"TSUKIKO! WHO'S IN THERE WITH YOU!?" I heard Dino shout.  
"stupid..Horse..." He growled.  
"Oh. Dino! Kyoya's in here."  
"Let me in!" He shouted.  
I walked to the door and let Dino flood into the room. He looked over at Hibari who was sitting next to the book.  
"I heard you before.. Why does your.. bottom.. hurt..?" He asked awkwardly, looking back at me.  
"Oh. I fell off the upper roof thingy before."  
"Oh. Okay.." He looked relieved.  
"Then Kyoya had to be a perv and slap my butt." I looked over at the lark who was smirking.  
"What.. WHY?!" Dino shouted.  
"I don't know! Ask him!" I pointed to Hibari.  
"Kyoya. Stay away from her, okay?!" Dino held me behind him.  
"Can't do that now.. With the relationship we're in." He stood up.  
"What?" The blonde looked at me.  
"Are you.." He began.  
"Yeah.. I guess.." I looked away awkwardly and laughed a little.  
"Amazing.. The kind of people I like... right..?" I asked.  
"Yeah.." He looked away again and walked out.  
"What was that?" Hibari pointed to where Dino had been a moment ago.  
"That. Was an awkward moment in our lives. Don't ask."  
Hibari scoffed and sat down onto my bed, leaning back and resting again. I sighed as I packed up my homework for the next day at school.  
"Hey.." He said.  
"Hm?"  
"I'm going to stay over.." He declared. I froze and stared at the prefect who was staring into the ceiling.  
_eh..?  
_


End file.
